


As Life Goes On

by touchinghearts



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchinghearts/pseuds/touchinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are what they are and they don’t have to explain anything to anyone. Post-RDD era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> There is a semi-graphic sex scene somewhere in the middle. There is also a smidgen of angst. Someone mentioned that it seems a little stretched out, just so you're aware.

 

It had just happened really. They hadn’t planned it, thought about it a little – well, a lot, not that they would admit that – but they hadn’t expected it to bloom much. But it was always there, simmering somewhere beneath the surface, just noticeable enough without getting in the way. Half the time they try to ignore it. The other half they embrace it. Most of the time, they can’t stop thinking about it.

Things come to a head when one day Jinki is in the bathroom, washing his toothbrush after his routine night ritual. Minho walks in, drowsy but alert and he stands there, watching Jinki. His leader smiles warmly at him, an expression not very different from what he always displays for his precious band mates, but tonight Minho can’t seem to stop himself from reacting to it.

His heart skips a beat and Minho finds himself striding forward, grabbing Jinki’s elbow and tugging him around.

“Minho?” Jinki stares up at him, wide-eyed.

Minho doesn’t really know what he’s doing but he doesn’t stop. The only thing in his head is the knowledge that he can’t handle the longing anymore, that he doesn’t want to keep feeling like he doesn’t have a chance in the world with this wonderful boy who is only two years older than he. So he leans down, looks into Jinki’s questioning eyes and presses their lips together.

The best thing about the kiss is that Jinki doesn’t pull away. Instead he responds by opening his mouth and letting Minho do as he wishes. His hand comes up to cup Minho’s cheek and the other curls at the crook between Minho’s neck and shoulder. Minho makes a small noise which is soon being copied by his leader as he flicks his tongue over Jinki’s lips. He doesn’t go much further because he already has what he wants and he thinks there’s no need for him to get greedy.

He’s now sure that there is plenty of time for the next level in the future.

They pull back simultaneously, sighing against each other’s lips and staring into glimmering eyes that are looking right back at them. Minho wonders if he should explain himself but when he opens his mouth Jinki smiles and brings a finger to Minho’s lips, preventing any words from escaping. He tilts his head and looks searchingly into Minho’s expressive orbs.

It seems like he’s found what he’s looking for because then he kisses the corner of Minho’s mouth, a brush of softness that leaves Minho with a gentle aching in his heart. He stares at Jinki questioningly but Jinki’s smile widens and he shakes his head.

Minho understands right away that Jinki has heard everything he wants to say, although he has yet to say it. He finds it fitting because he, too, thinks he can hear what Jinki is telling him despite the lack of vocalised words.

“Let’s get to bed,” Jinki says softly although he doesn’t draw away from Minho’s arms that have encircled his waist. Minho nods in agreement but it’s a while before either of them leave the bathroom.

 

 

They don’t really have a term for their relationship. ‘Friends’ is not enough while ‘lovers’ is too much. ‘Boyfriends’ seem a bit inappropriate since they don’t really speak or even see each other much, thanks to busy schedules and the exhaustion that accompanies them at home, weighing them down and cutting short all thoughts of anything besides sleep.

‘Brothers’ is plain wrong, considering the _un_ -platonic things they do when they get the chance. ‘Band mates’ would be the most correct term but eventually they decide they don’t really have to give themselves a name. They are what they are and they don’t have to explain anything to anyone.

The other three aren’t aware of what’s evolved between the two of them. Jinki just doesn’t have the patience or the time to sit down and explain – because that’s what he’ll have to do since they won’t let him go without the entire story complete with ‘Once upon a time’ – and Minho doesn’t really know what to say. In the end they think it’s best to just leave things as they are; their band mates will learn of it in due time, just not now.

It’s not like they’d be caught anyway when Minho and Jinki aren’t really doing anything that merited being caught _at_. They’ve kissed a handful more times since the first night in the bathroom but since they’re either too busy or too tired, their contact is reduced to the barest minimum. Still, they treasure what little time they do have together even if it’s usually spent camped out on Minho’s bed, snuggled up together as they talk about their packed week or dozing lightly in each other’s arms.

“Why don’t you get a new dog?” Minho suddenly asks one day, as Jinki traces the band name on his bare chest.

Jinki seems to think about it. “I guess I don’t really see the need for it,” he answers honestly.

“But you said you’ve always wanted one.”

“Jonghyunnie’s enough.”

That’s the only thing they talk about for the rest of the afternoon but it’s okay because it’s the rare warmth of each other’s company they enjoy the most.

 

 

Sometimes they get jealous. Their time is mostly consumed with their schedules and individual activities; Jinki with his musical (which is coming to an end much to Minho’s guilty delight) and reality show, Minho with his taxing Dream Team (which isn’t going to end anytime soon much to Jinki’s displeasure, even if he does like seeing Minho’s sweat). They’re usually in the company of other people and it isn’t surprising that they sometimes get the wrong idea.

Minho tends to get annoyed easily when he watches the fancams of Jinki’s musical and the cuts from his show. He finds himself disliking the way Jinki’s older friends fawn over him although it’s the fact that _he_ can’t do it which annoys him. He thinks he’s the only one who has the right to do that, even though he knows he’s being a little unreasonable in that matter. But the reality of it is: he can’t stand watching somebody else hug and cuddle up to Jinki when he hardly has the chance to even hold Jinki’s hand.

Jinki, on the other hand, is constantly being possessed by the green-eyed monster, seeing as how Minho is affectionate with every single living being that’s at least a year older than him. Jinki doesn’t like reading the repeated comments of how Minho is so close to this and that hyung, how he can charm the pants off just about all his older teammates and how sweet of a donsaeng he is to everyone. To him, it isn’t fair that he doesn’t have the time to enjoy that side of Minho for himself.

Sometimes they voice their complaints to each other. Promptly they’re assured that it’s nothing that should be worried about because there’s no one else in the world who could be as special to them as the other. But then sometimes reassurances aren’t enough and sometimes they say the wrong thing.

“It’s nothing strange, Minho-ah,” says Jinki, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he smiled. “They’re like that all the time. It’s no big deal.”

Minho’s lips thin but he doesn’t say anything. Instead he just walks out of the living room and doesn’t speak to Jinki for the rest of the night, much to his leader’s consternation. Eventually Jinki realises that he shouldn’t have belittled Minho’s feelings, whether he meant to or not, because to Minho it _is_ a big deal.

But he can’t do anything about it because the next morning Minho is back to normal and kisses Jinki on the cheek as he comes out of the bathroom. Although he never apologises, Jinki makes sure the incident doesn’t repeat itself and he’s careful to take Minho’s feelings into consideration no matter what the issue is.

“Oh, it’s okay, hyung,” says Minho, blinking at the other. “You’re not like them.”

Jinki gapes at him before his small eyes narrow. He untangles himself from Minho’s arms and stalks away from the bedroom, fuming. Minho watches him go, utterly confused. At dinner Jinki won’t look at him and when they watch tv, he sits on the other side of the couch, the farthest spot away from Minho, with the other members in between them.

That night Minho realises that maybe his words had made it sound like he thought Jinki wasn’t as important as everyone else, when it’s actually the opposite. Perhaps he should’ve said “ _They’re_ not like _you_ ” or maybe he should’ve said something else entirely. But he knows that Jinki’s hurt now and he needs to explain himself.

So he gets up and pads over to Jinki’s room. SHINee’s illustrious leader is sprawled on his bed, hidden as always beneath his heavy blankets. Minho climbs in and nudges at the lump that is Jinki. But the other only shifts and doesn’t do anything. When several more nudges brings no response, Minho lies down and successfully wiggles under the covers to throw an arm around Jinki’s waist.

Jinki doesn’t push him away; he snuggles against the taller boy and continues to snore softly into his chest. Sometime during the rest of the night, Minho is sure Jinki had woken up and seen them wrapped together because when he wakes up the next day, the covers are wrapped around their shoulders and Minho is on the left side of the bed instead of the original right. But Jinki is still spooned against him, his head resting on his chest and Minho knows that means he is forgiven.

That doesn’t stop him from making sure he never says something that stupid again.

They rarely fight but when they do, it’s bad.

Sometimes it’s Jinki’s fault and sometimes it’s Minho’s. Sometimes it’s no one’s fault and sometimes they’re both in the wrong. Then Minho will shout and Jinki will shout and all they do is shout and it just ends with both of them storming away in opposite directions, leaving their band members staring after them, wide-eyed and speechless.

But by the end of the day they’ve made up with apologetic kisses and warm hugs, wiped away tears and trembling “I’m sorry”s. It doesn’t matter who approaches who; usually it depends on which boy’s anger ebbs away first and the sight of his miserable face will destroy the other’s. They always make up even if this fight is worse than the last, even if they hurt from previous verbal blows that don’t stop stinging until tomorrow, but a single apologetic smile banishes everything and all they think about is how happy they are to have made up.

Their most recent fight happens suddenly and out of the blue; brought on by an exhausting day and short tempers. Minho is flipping through a magazine while Jinki sits across from him, sipping some orange juice, and the other three are scattered throughout the living room. Everyone is too tired to even sleep and it’s too early anyway; they’ll just end up waking in the middle of the night and that’s not good because they have a recording in the morning.

Minho stares at an article of SHINee and snorts in disgust, shoving the magazine away. “What a load of bullshit,” he mutters, crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair.

Jinki’s eyes flick to the page and then to Minho. “Don’t swear,” he says disapprovingly. “It’s just an article. Be happy there is one; it means our popularity’s increasing.”

Minho gazes at him, clearly not convinced. “It’s a load of crap,” he replies flatly. “It doesn’t have any sort of truth on us.”

“It’s _about_ us. We should be glad it’s there at all. That magazine’s popular; more people will recognise us.”

“All they’ll recognise are fakes made up so everyone will think we’re perfect.”

Jonghyun glances over at them uneasily. He’s seen enough of these fights lately to know that this isn’t going to end well. He supposes it’s good in a way; as compared to Jinki and Taemin who avoid fighting because of their age gap, Jinki and Minho are comfortable enough with each other that they aren’t afraid to express their different opinions and argue it out. On the downside, their arguments tend to turn out ugly. Very ugly.

“Well, we’re idols,” Jinki says with a frown as he sets down his glass. “We’re supposed to be perfect.”

“How is that good for anyone? What will the fans say when they find out the truth? That we’re just regular people with normal habits and the only difference between us and them is that we perform.”

“That’s what we’re for. We make sure they don’t find out.”

Minho wrinkles his nose in disgust. “We’re lying,” he says. “That’s what we do. We’re not superstars, we’re big fat liars trying to commercialise ourselves for popularity.”

Jinki doesn’t look like he intends to agree with him. “You should’ve known that before you signed up for this life,” he tells Minho condescendingly. “If you hate it so much, you should’ve quit.”  
Sore spot. “I’m not a quitter,” Minho says through gritted teeth.

“No. Instead of quitting, you complain.”

“At least I’m not totally happy with lying to everyone about who I really am.”

“And, what, I am?” Jinki glares at him. “I don’t like pretending just as much as you don’t, but you don’t see _me_ whining about it.”

Minho’s dark eyes flash in warning. “I’m not whining,” he says and his voice is just barely a growl.

“Oh, sorry, I was mistaken. All this whinging about how you don’t like that we have to lie all the time is just an expression of your _feelings_ ,” says Jinki, sarcasm dripping from each word.

This time Minho does growl. Taemin sends the pair a wary glance then gets up and scurries into the computer room for cover. Kibum purses his lips and tries to ignore everyone as he stares at the television. But even Spongebob can’t distract him from the tension rapidly rising in the air. He and Jonghyun exchange a worried look.

“So I guess it’s bad that I don’t like how we fool innocent people for a living,” says Minho mockingly. “I mean, lying comes so easily to you after all, so it isn’t a surprise you don’t really care.”

Jinki’s head jerks up and his eyes narrow. “Lying isn’t easy for me,” he says sharply.

“Oh, please,” Minho responds with utter disdain. “You’re the best liar out of all of us. You can smile and laugh even if whatever’s happening is the lamest thing on earth. You can easily pretend to hate how a lot of comedians love you when you’re scared you’ll hurt their feelings. You make it look like it’s just fun and games when you get teased or made fun of by other people even though you hate it. Lying is an art for _you_.”

“It’s not,” says Jinki through gritted teeth. “I just do what I can for this band, even if I don’t like it. I do that much at least.”

“Are you saying I don’t do everything that’s possible for us?” Minho finally snaps, abandoning all pretence of being calm. He’s angry and he wants to show it.

“Did I say that?” Jinki retorts. “You can make up your assumptions. I’m not going to sit here and sort through all of them while you whine like a kid.”

Jonghyun and Kibum both wince as the fight escalates in volume and ferocity. They don’t even know what’s being said anymore because Minho and Jinki are both shouting at the top of their lungs at each other over the kitchen table. Inside the computer room, Taemin puts on his headphones and raises the volume as high as he can without damaging his ear drums. At times like these, he wonders where their managers have disappeared to.

As usual, the fight ends a while later with Minho storming off into the bedroom he shares with Jonghyun. After a short debate with himself, Kibum gets up and disappears in after him. Jinki stomps to the sink and snatches up a rag to swab away the orange juice that spilled when Minho had kicked the table as he left. The leader’s face is carefully blank but Jonghyun knows him well enough to guess that inside Jinki is probably raging.

The lead vocalist only sighs and lays back down on the couch. There’s not really anything he can do when it comes to Jinki, because his leader isn’t a person who could be reasoned with when he was angry.    The best way to deal with him is to make sure he’s left alone until he cools off or until he and Minho make up.




They do make up but not until the next day after schedule is over. Both their tempers have returned to normal and they feel guilty over their fight but there is no opportunity to fix things since they have different activities at different times. A chance finally comes late that night, when Minho returns from Dream Team.

Out of habit, Jinki stays up waiting for him, curled up on the couch watching some mindless drama on the television to pass the time. He sits up when the door opens and their main manager steps in, followed by Minho who is limping ever so slightly.

“It’s nothing serious,” Manager assures Jinki, already knowing what he’s about to ask. “He just tripped on the way to the car. He’ll be fine in the morning if you put a little ice on it for a while.”

Minho smiles slightly at Jinki in an effort to ease his worries but it doesn’t work. Manager tries to shoo the singer back to bed but he is the one who ends up being shooed away as Jinki refuses to let anyone else treat Minho and when Jinki is stubborn, he doesn’t budge. Finally Manager relents and then the boys are left alone.

Jinki works methodically, automatically. He orders Minho onto the couch then gets the ice. He makes Minho lay his knee in his lap and then proceeds to press the packet against the injured area. Minho winces slightly but other than that he stays quiet. The sound of bad acting flits through their hearing but neither are paying attention.

“You should be more careful,” says Jinki in a reprimanding tone, glancing over to meet Minho’s dark eyes. “You must’ve been tired from the game. There’s no way you could’ve tripped otherwise.”

Minho doesn’t speak and dutifully listens as Jinki scolds him. He watches the older man carefully, gaze flitting over the eye bags and the tired tilt of Jinki’s head. Part of him is annoyed that Jinki had stayed up and lost precious sleep but the rest of him is touched and too happy to worry about it. They’re both used to this routine by now and they don’t have schedule tomorrow morning so they can sleep in if they want to.

Jinki is still talking but whatever he’s saying doesn’t register in Minho’s brain. He’s thinking about yesterday, about the fight, about the mean words they had said to each other. He frowns for a second as he recalls the way he had kicked the table like a pre-schooler and the immature threat of having the glass hurled at his head that Jinki had thrown in retaliation. He stares at Jinki now. Jinki, who is definitely exhausted but had still chosen to wait up for him. Jinki, who has probably forgotten all about the fight in the face of his worry over Minho.

Without thinking, Minho leans forward and takes Jinki’s lips with his own, cutting off the tirade he is being given. Jinki makes a surprised noise but he doesn’t push Minho away. Instead he moans softly and opens his mouth to Minho’s questing tongue. He moves closer, gently pushing the leg in his lap off so he can manoeuvre Minho down onto the couch even as Minho claimed his mouth completely, making him whimper.

They separate, flushed and panting, looking into each other’s eyes. There is fire burning within both of them and they know the time is right. Everyone is deep in slumber and little can wake them up, as long as they’re careful and keep quiet. Still Jinki hesitates because Minho is injured, however light the hurt may be, and he doesn’t want to risk making things worse.

But the way Minho is looking up at him, eyelids hooded over lustful orbs, lips red and expression hungry as it travels over Jinki’s form, makes all the doubts vanish and Jinki leans down so he can kiss Minho properly.

They take their time. Jinki slowly pulls his pyjamas off his body as Minho drinks him in with his eyes. He reaches down to help Minho take off his own clothes and when the barriers are gone, nothing stops hands from sliding over exposed skin as desire begins to intoxicate their thoughts and actions. Minho moans deeply when Jinki’s hand travel below his navel to grip him purposefully and Jinki’s breath hitches as Minho places a firm hand on his backside.

“Minho,” he whispers, looking down into Minho’s darkening orbs. Minho caresses his skin comfortingly and then drags him down for a passionate kiss. Jinki’s hand begins to move – up and down, up and down – and Minho is groaning into his mouth. Jinki shivers as the sound tantalisingly slides down his spine and he gasps when Minho pushes him away.

He blinks when Minho offers him his fingers. Minho smiles softly and Jinki blushes because he knows what Minho is telling him to do and the thought of what will follow sends tingles down his back. He opens his mouth and allow Minho’s fingers in, keeping his eyes locked on Minho as his tongue languidly laved at the digits, coating them as liberally as he can while he sucks. At the same time, his hand doesn’t stop moving over Minho.

Minho is breathing harshly by the time Jinki releases his fingers. He swallows and props himself up slightly, his gaze travelling down Jinki’s body in an appreciative manner. He removes his hand from Jinki’s backside and brings it forward so he can touch Jinki the way Jinki is touching him. Jinki makes a small noise and flushes when Minho’s wet fingers slide in between his cheeks.

He chokes out a breath, grip almost painful on Minho’s shoulders, and squeezes his eyes shut as Minho slowly pushes one digit into him and then another. Minho bites his lip with an apologetic grimace and starts moving his other hand over Jinki, trying to distract him as he adds more fingers, beginning to scissor them in and out. Soon Jinki is gasping above him, shuddering violently as he moves on Minho’s fingers, small pants escaping his full, red lips.

Minho swallows and remove his fingers, causing Jinki’s eyes to shoot open in surprise. Minho could feel his arousal intensifying as he stares up at his panting lover. He grips Jinki’s hips firmly, pulling him down to press their bodies together so he could kiss the other as their erections brush against each other. They both moan at the wonderful feeling.

Then Jinki is lifting himself up, straightening his back as he hovers over Minho’s lap. His heavy-lidded eyes meet Minho’s and the younger man breathes in hotly at the sight of honey orbs darkened with pleasure and lust resting completely on him. Jinki positions himself with Minho’s help and then slowly, he lowers himself onto Minho. He trembles as he does so but he doesn’t stop and eventually he is sitting in Minho’s lap with Minho completely inside him.

Jinki takes a deep breath, tears slipping from the corner of his eyes, and valiantly fights to get used to the feeling of being filled to the brim, stranger than fingers since Minho is much bigger than his slim digits. Minho is clutching onto Jinki’s trembling hips, using all the restraint he can muster to keep still and allow Jinki to adjust. After a few agonising minutes, Jinki leans down to kiss him and Minho takes this as a signal to start.

He begins to move, very slow at first and then faster as he picks up a rhythm. Jinki gasps against his lips, hands clutching at his elbows, hips jerking as Minho thrusts in and out. Minho throws his head back as the amazing sensations threaten to overwhelm him; the feel of Jinki around him, the smell of his sweat and arousal and the arousing noises he makes almost drown him. He hardly feels it when Jinki sits up again but he does notice when Jinki starts moving up and down over him.

Strained gasps fall from Jinki’s lips as he bounces in Minho’s lap, head thrown back as he arches beautifully, his arms stretched out behind him, holding him up. The sight of him makes Minho grit his teeth and he grasps tightly at Jinki’s hips, adding to the force of his thrusts, and he angles himself experimentally. Jinki gasps again as pleasure bursts inside him and suddenly their movements become frantic and fast, Minho moaning wantonly as he pushes in and out of Jinki.

Ecstasy encompasses them both as their pace increases; thrusts become hard and inconsistent as the bliss strikes through them and everything is too hot and too much. Minho feels himself nearing the peak and he drags Jinki down to clash their lips together as he gives one final thrust with all the strength he can manage, hitting that special spot within Jinki one more time.

The pleasure rockets up within them to its ultimate height. Jinki cries out his name through their kiss as he climaxes and Minho groans “ _Jinki,_ ” deep in his throat, feeling himself orgasm into his lover. They ride out the last stages of their lovemaking with feverish kisses and muffled moans and then they collapse into a sticky heap around each other.

Both of them are breathing harshly but the sound is muted thanks to the noise of the television they had forgotten about. Jinki’s head is tucked in Minho’s neck and Minho is still buried inside him. They are too tired to move just yet so they keep still and bask in the afterglow of what they had just experienced. After a while, Minho glances down to see Jinki watching him with warm eyes.

Minho finds himself smiling and impulsively presses a kiss to the top of Jinki’s head. “I’m sorry for yesterday,” he whispers.

Jinki shifts slightly to get more comfortable as he laughs softly. “I’ll forgive you only if you forgive me,” he says somewhat mischievously.

Minho grins. “Deal.”

Jinki smiles and tilts his head back so he can kiss Minho properly. “Come on,” he says later. “We have to clean up. We can take a bath together.”

Minho doesn’t really want to move yet but the thought of sharing a hot bath with Jinki spurs him to get up. With a little surprise, he finds that the soreness in his knee is gone. He opens his mouth to make a lewd joke but the sight of Jinki grimacing as he tries to stand banishes the thought. He rushes forward to help him and is given a grateful smile in return.

As they wobble over to the bathroom with their clothes in hand, neither notices the speculative glances they send each other. But it’s late and they’re both sleepy so they keep the words they want to say in their hearts for now. The time to voice them will come and they know there was no need to rush.

 

 

“I think it looks good,” says Jinki as he threads his fingers through Minho’s newly-cut hair. “You look younger.”

Minho merely grunts. He is long past the time where a new hairstyle affects him in any way. Then again, so is the rest of SHINee but Jinki doesn’t think there’s anything wrong with complimenting him all the same.

“My head feels lighter,” Minho comments. “It’s a bit weird. I was used to long hair.”

“Well, now you’ll have to get used to short hair because that’s what you’ll be dealing with,” says Jinki with a grin. Minho tilts his head back so he can look at him.

“I don’t think yours changed much,” he says with a frown. “Should I be complaining?”

Jinki laughs. “It’s longer,” he points out. “And it’s going to be styled so shut up. At least the codi noonas will just brush up yours and leave it at that. My hair is going to suffer their hairspray experiments.”

“At least you don’t have suffer as much as Kibum.”

“In his case, it’s willing suffering since he's a masochist.”

They both snicker and then subside into silence. The quiet is as comfortable as always and they don’t hesitate to enjoy it. These days they’re far busier with the comeback around the corner and these moments are so rare, they almost never happen. They’re too wrapped up in the hype of preparations and activities to think much about anything else. Sometimes, it takes the sight of each other for them to remember that they’re in a relationship.

Knowing this makes Jinki feel a little sad but he doesn’t let it get to him. It’s just how their lives are and he’s grateful for whatever time they do manage to get together.

Jinki tilts his head as he looks up at the ceiling. “Minho?” he said.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Minho freezes in his arms and then he’s untangling himself from Jinki’s arms, sitting up and turning around so he can look at Jinki in the face. His leader doesn’t move from his original position and stays curled up on the bed, his hair splaying slightly on the pillow and warm honey eyes staring up at him serenely. The seconds tick by.

“What?” It’s almost a whisper when Minho finally speaks.

“I love you,” Jinki repeats without hesitation, his expression utterly calm and his voice completely sincere.

All Minho can do is gape, stunned. Jinki’s gaze is steady and unwavering. There is no indication that he is expecting anything, not even a response. And for the life of him, Minho can’t seem to form one. The blatant confession had come out of the blue and knocked all capability of thinking out of his mind. He literally has no idea what to say.

After a while, Jinki laughs and sits up, bringing his hand to cup Minho’s cheek. “You don’t have to look like Donghae-hyung just punched you, Minho-ah,” he says in a teasing tone, although his eyes are gentle. “I’m not expecting anything.”

Minho stares at him. “You’re...not?”

Jinki shakes his head and smiles softly. “No,” he replies. “You feel what you feel and that goes the same for me. I know you care for me and right now, that’s enough. I just thought it would be right to tell you what I’m feeling.”

Minho’s ability to form words becomes impaired again. He has no idea how to respond to a declaration such as that. In his entire life, he has never encountered this type of situation and he doesn’t really know how he’s supposed to act. Well, he knows how he’s _supposed_ to act but for some reason, he can’t get it out. He doesn’t even know the exact words he should be saying.

Jinki tilts his head and leans forward to kiss Minho. Then he pulls the younger man back down, hugging him close with arms that are strangely a little too tight.

“Stop thinking about it so hard,” he commands quietly. “Whatever you need to do will come to you in time. For right now, just hold me.”

Minho does nothing for a moment and then he nods and winds his arms around Jinki’s waist. He buries his face into Jinki’s chest and tries to stop thinking. After a while, the steady breathing of his lover manages to calm him but the guilt doesn’t quite disappear.

 

 

A week after Jinki’s confession, Minho is chewing himself out. He has yet to do anything about it and he isn’t blind enough to miss that Jinki wants him to give a response. His lover isn’t really expecting anything but it’s obvious that he wants _something_. But Minho can’t seem to muster up the guts to give him that and even he doesn’t know why.

Their days are as hectic as always, maybe more since they’re preparing for comeback. Recordings have ended but now they’re wrapped up in preparing new concepts and practicing new choreography. There isn’t much time left for anything else but they try to get together whenever they get the chance to, rare as such an event may be.

On one particular night, Minho is watching Jinki on his new reality show in the break room. They are all at the studio and despite the late hour, they are still practicing. Jonghyun has disappeared with Jinki and Taemin to play piano as they work on their vocals and Kibum is completely passed out on the couch behind Minho. Minho himself is seated right in front of the television, unable to tear his eyes away as he watches Jinki goof around with his fellow MCs during the World Cup game episode.

He tilts his head, expression intent, and acknowledges the strange pace his heart has taken to beating at. It’s sometimes fast and sometimes slow and then sometimes it jumps when the Jinki in the screen breaks out in laughter, his face lighting up in a gorgeous manner. Minho draws his knees into his chest and places his chin on them as he watches the show.

He tries not to look too hard at the devil horns Jinki is wearing because his mind tends to go off in bizarre and entirely inappropriate directions when he does. It doesn’t stop him, however, from thinking that red suits Jinki amazingly well, especially with that bandana around his neck because it makes him look rather dashing and cowboy-ish at the same time.

Minho finds himself wishing Jinki had more screen time because although the other MCs are hilarious, it’s Jinki he wants to see more of. Not for the first time, he wonders what it would be like if Jinki wasn’t so shy and polite but then he remembers that he adores this part of Jinki because it makes him sweet. Minho sighs. It isn’t lost on him how much he’s been thinking about Jinki lately.

He resumes watching the show again just in time to see Jinki running and cheering after apparently winning a game of some sort. Minho can remember how he had watched the World Cup with the other SM artistes, the adrenaline running through him along with the excitement as he wrestled Taemin away from the screen. He can also remember that for a long second all he had been thinking about was Jinki not being there beside him, despite the fact that Korea had just barely missed scoring a goal moments earlier.

He’s sure there’s a big meaning behind that but he can’t figure out what it is.

Minho bites his lip as he stares at an enthusiastic Jinki. Seeing him now causes butterflies to flutter in his stomach. His heart is thumping oddly and he’s entirely captivated with the way Jinki is beaming on screen at him. It’s quite strange, really, because he knows he’s been feeling like this for a long time but it is only now that he notices.

And then he gets it.

Coincidentally, a yawn is heard from behind him and Minho turns to find real-life Jinki stepping into the break room, ruffling his lengthening hair. The leader smiles sleepily at him, small eyes droopy and his lips curving tiredly but pleasantly. Before he knows it, Minho has stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of Jinki. He grasps the lapels of Jinki’s jacket tightly and abruptly pushes him against the wall. Jinki gasps out of shock and stares up at his lover with widened eyes.

“M-Minho?” he utters, somewhat fearful.

Minho looks down at him, his expression intense as he gazes into Jinki’s honey eyes. One thought resounds in his mind.

“I love you.”

Jinki inhales sharply. “W-what?” he says, as though he can’t believe it.

“I love you,” Minho repeats with the utmost conviction. “I should’ve said it immediately when you told me but I wasn’t sure. I didn’t want to say something like this unless I was completely sure. Now, I’m sure.” He gazes into honey eyes with all the sincerity he is feeling. “I. Am in love. With you.”

Jinki gapes at him and Minho figures he now knows what Jinki felt last week when he had released the bombshell that was his confession. But he remains calm because he already has a response and the guarantee that his feelings are returned. All he needs now is Jinki’s acceptance which he has no doubt he will receive.

“...Minho,” Jinki finally speaks and then he is smiling, the most dazzling smile he has ever displayed and Minho finds his breath stolen from him by awe. Jinki’s hands come up to cup his cheeks. “I love you, too.”

It is Minho’s turn to smile. “I know,” he replies, leaning forward and causing their noses to bump against each other.

Jinki’s eyes are no longer tired; now they’re lit with an inner glow Minho can only call beautiful. Jinki brings his lover’s face down for a lingering kiss.

“Took you long enough,” he says playfully when they separate. “I felt like I was waiting forever.”

“You said you weren’t expecting anything!”

“Nothing negative anyway.” Jinki grins cheekily at him and Minho tries to bite his nose. Jinki smacks him lightly. “Stop that. I’m too exhausted to play with you.”

Minho pouts but Jinki kisses him again and he smiles. “I do love you,” he whispers, pulling Jinki into a warm embrace. “I just needed to make sure I could stick to it.”

Jinki tilts his head back and closes his eyes as Minho’s lips brush against him, feather-light. “Me, too,” he breathes. “I love you, too, Minho. I think I always have, in a way.”

“Yeah.” Minho kisses him and ignores the way his heart is performing cartwheels in his chest.

The pair never notice a blurry-eyed Kibum glancing over the couch back, still very drowsy and later very unsure if what he had seen had been a dream or not.

 

 

“I’m telling you, I don’t think it was a dream!”

Jonghyun sighs. “Kibum-ah, do you have any idea what you’re saying?” he says, staring at the younger man. “It’s Jinki-hyung. And _Minho_. I mean, come on, seriously?”

“But it was too real to be a dream!” Kibum insists. “I swear, I saw them kissing.”

Jonghyun makes a face as he steps into the apartment. “That’s a mental image I never want to have, ever again!” he declares to no one in particular.

Kibum rolls his eyes. “But I’m sure!” he whines. “There’s something going on between them, I know it. Haven’t you ever seen the looks they give each other when they think we’re not looking?”

“No. You’re probably imagining them because you’re stuck on this idea.”

“I’m not stuck on anything. I know what I saw.”

“Kibum-ah.” Jonghyun turns to look the younger boy in the eye. “You said yourself you were too sleepy to focus on anything. I think you just dreamed it.”

Kibum shakes his head violently. “I didn’t.”

Jonghyun snorts and turns away. “Whatever,” he mutters, causing Kibum to send him a dirty look.

“Why won’t you believe me?” he huffs, annoyed by the blatant show of distrust.

“Because I know you and it’s just like you to make up these weird theories because you want to.”

“I don’t make up weird theories just because I want to!”

“You thought I was having a fling with Manager-hyung. Me. And _Manager-hyung_. Of all people, you had to choose the guy who’s practically our dad! Do you know how many levels of _‘eww’_ that is?”

Jonghyun shudders as Kibum’s expression twists into something resembling remorse but not really.

“Well, you guys kept disappearing off together,” he says sulkily, flipping off his troublesome bandana. “What else was I supposed to think?”

“That he was sending me to practice!” Jonghyun blows up. “And keeping me company to make sure I didn’t get myself into trouble, which is sort of a manager’s _job_? Those are the _logical_ explanations most people would make. But nooooo, not you, you’d rather think I was having some sort of illegal affair under everyone’s noses, indulging in passionate love with a man twelve years older than me because it’s _romantic_ and forbidden and—”

“Okay,” Kibum interrupts. “I get it.” He eyes Jonghyun oddly. “You’ve been reading too many books,” he says dryly.

Jonghyun grimaces at him as he heads for his bedroom. “I’m not the one who’s making up stupid assumptions just because I have a stupid brain.”

“Stupid brain,” Kibum deadpans, following. “Wow. Your insults are like arrows to my heart.” He wrinkles his nose. “You suck.”

“Fu—”

“Hyung!” Taemin exclaims happily when Jonghyun opens the door. “You’re back early!” The vocalist blinks at him in surprise.

“...What are you doing in here?” he says after a pause.

“Me?” Taemin hopped off Minho’s bed. “Well, Jinki-hyung said he was going to check Minho-hyung’s bandages and he wanted to talk to Minho-hyung about being more careful next time. He told me to stay in here in the meantime.”

Kibum gasps from behind Jonghyun. Jonghyun feels his heart sink and quickly turns around to see the rapper jumping towards the other door which leads into the bedroom he shares with Jinki and Taemin.

“Kibum, don’t you dare,” he says warningly but Kibum doesn’t listen. Instead, he turns the doorknob and swings the door wide open, quickly stepping in.

Jonghyun feels his stomach flip at the inhuman shriek that rings throughout the apartment three seconds later. He steps forward and hesitates, knowing that Taemin is probably peering over his shoulder in curiosity.

“I knew it!” Kibum’s voice is heard next.

“Get out, get out!” Jinki is heard next, shrieking, a clear tone of embarrassment making his voice shrill.

Jonghyun knows that he has no choice but to go in and fix the situation before everything descends into chaos. He sighs and then steels himself before going forward and entering the bedroom.

The first thing he sees is Jinki and Minho, who are both tangled together on Jinki’s bed. Minho is flat on his back while Jinki is atop him, position strategic enough to avoid Minho’s cast-wrapped leg. Despite the thin sheet covering them, the same one Jinki is currently using to hide under, it is obvious that they are both naked and sweating. Minho’s face is bright red and he seems to be at a loss for words. Any genius can guess what was occurring before Kibum stormed the scene.

That doesn’t make it any easier to process.

Jonghyun stands there in frozen shock, unable to quite believe what he is witnessing. Behind him, Taemin gasps. “Minho-hyung,” he manages to articulate. “Jinki-hyung. I—you two—oh my God.”

Kibum has a triumphant look on his face. “See!” he says, turning to Jonghyun. “I told you so!”

Jonghyun looks at him blankly then makes a split-second decision. He grabs Kibum’s arm and drags him out of the room, ignoring his loud protests. He pushes Taemin out at the same time then sticks back in. Both Minho and Jinki, who is peeking out from under the sheet, gape at him. Jonghyun clears his throat uncomfortably.

“We’re going out again, so forget we were ever here. Just, uh...continue your...activities,” he says hurriedly before turning the lock and slamming the door shut. He rounds on Kibum and Taemin who are staring at him with drastically different expressions on his face. Jonghyun sets his face and stares right back. “We’re eating dinner outside,” he states.

There is no room for argument in his voice and Kibum is too satisfied with himself to raise any protest.

“I was right,” he says snidely, and Jonghyun decides to just nod because, really, he had been.

Taemin shrugs nonchalantly. “Okay, I guess,” he says and glances at the door. “We should...pack something for them, in case they get hungry, uh, later.”

Jonghyun makes a face and tries not to think of what is most probably going on in there. “They should’ve locked the goddamn door,” he mutters as he moves away. “I feel like I’m scarred for life.”

Taemin grins in amusement at that and tugs a snickering Kibum along.

Inside the bedroom, Jinki groans wretchedly as he buries his burning face into Minho’s chest.

“I won’t be able to look at them straight ever again!” he complains. “That was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me!”

Minho nods and rubs his shoulder comfortingly. “Well, at least we don’t have to worry about telling them anymore,” he says soothingly.

Jinki makes a disgruntled noise but it doesn’t look like he’s going to show his face anytime soon. Minho prods him a bit.

“So...are we going to listen to Jonghyun-hyung?” he asks. Jinki pulls back only a little to blink at him.

“What?” he says in confusion.

Minho grins wickedly at him and slides a hand down Jinki’s side. “Getting interrupted was a bit of a turn on, actually,” he whispers in Jinki’s ear, nipping lightly at the lobe. Jinki’s breathing stutters for a moment at the move. “I thought you were going to take care of me?”

He can feel Jinki’s thighs press down on his before Jinki is sitting up, seductive honey eyes locking with Minho’s own dark orbs.

“Try to keep up,” he says huskily before leaning down and taking Minho’s lips with his. Minho is more than happy to comply.

 

 

 **END**

**Author's Note:**

> This was a present for a friend of mine. Hope you enjoyed, please don't hesitate to inform me of any grammatical mistakes (it was written and posted in a hurry and I'm not a fan of redoing stories I've made public unless the errors are serious) and such. :D


End file.
